Digital download
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: FemOdd story. Due to an digital anomaly Odd is turned 3 and transported to the Tamers universe. She's adopted by the Matsuki's and becomes sister to Takato. Both Odd and Takato make their own Digimon and become Tamers and this is their adventures with the other Tamers.
1. Prologue

**Digital download.**

**Yes another Female Odd story, what can I say it's fun. Anyway when Odd receives her Digimon it's going to be my own made up one so I'll try my best to describe it. And the story also takes part somewhere in season 2.**

**Prologue.**

Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita ran to where the anomaly was spotted on Lyoko while wondering what it was. Once they reached there what they saw was unexpected, it was a large sphere of data that was beeping and flashing numbers.

"Einstein I think we found it." called Odd.

"Right. I still can't seem to hack it yet. Watch out guys XANA's sending monsters." called Jeremy from above.

"Odd you get Aelita to the nearest tower while Yumi and I stay here to cover you and protect this thing if XANA wants it." said Ulrich.

"Rodger." said Odd then grabbed Aelita's hand and started to run to a tower.

Once Odd had gotten Aelita to the tower she arrived back just in time to see Yumi get devirtualised by a Hornet. Odd fired a Laser arrow at it destroying it.

"Yeah take that you waist of data." she proclaimed.

"What took you so long?" asked Ulrich fighting of a Megatank.

"Sorry got stuck with a couple of Blocks." explained Odd as she raised her shield to fend off some Hornet lasers then returned fire destroying them.

Soon all that was left was the Megatank.

"Odd…" but before Ulrich could finish his sentence the Megatank's laser hit him and devirtualised him.

Odd took advantage of the Megatank being open for the attack and fired a laser right at the eye of XANA destroying it.

"What now Einstein?" asked Odd.

"Aelita's using the tower to find out about the mass of data, stay there in case more monsters arrive." said Jeremy.

Odd sat on a rock near the sphere of data while waiting for something to happen. She slowly closed her eyes and rested into a daydream for she didn't know how long.

"Odd more monsters are heading your way." came Jeremy's voice.

"Ok Jeremy." said Odd getting up.

3 tarantulas appeared and started to shoot at the cat girl, Odd jumped on the head of 1 of them which made the others shoot at her but instead hitting the tarantula. The tarantulas succeeded in shooting Odd in the back in a double blast that wiped out the rest of her life points.

Just then the sphere of data activated and grew and encased Odd, her data and digital structure were collected as she was broken down.

"Help!" was all Odd managed to get out before her mouth disappeared.

"Odd no!" the others cried from the real world as they where helpless to help their friend.

Jeremy typed furiously at the key board but something was blocking him out of Lyoko.

There was a sudden surge on energy and when Jeremy got his connection with Lyoko up and running Aelita was fine but Odd was gone.

Everyone shed tears at the thought of the lose of their best friend.

"No I won't except this!" Jeremy yelled then set to work trying to locate even a scrap of Odd's data code.

Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita who had just come back tried their best not to cry and help.

"Odd where every you are please be safe." Aelita whispered in a silent prayer.

**There you go and tell me what you think.**


	2. The lost child

**Chapter 1. The lost child.**

Mie Matsuki was just closing up the bakery when she heard the faint sounds of crying. Investigating she was surprised to find a young girl there, she couldn't have been any older than 3. The young girl was shivering and sobbing tears.

"Hello." said Mie as gently as possible.

The girl seized up at the sound of her voice and slowly looked round to Mie. When she saw Mie she pulled further into herself and tightened her grasp on something in her hand.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. Do you know where you parents are?" Mie said calmly and gently.

The girl seemed to complainant her words before shaking her head sharply.

"Brothers or sisters?"

Once again the girl shook her head.

"Oh you poor dear."

Mie reached out to the girl but she flinched away from her touch.

"No, no don't be afraid. I want to help you."

The girl didn't flinch away this time as Mei touched her then picked her up, she then took the girl into the bakery.

Mei sat the young girl down and managed to get a good look at her now; she was a bit skinny and her clothes were a bit too big for her, her clothes were mostly purple with a bit of pink and yellow casual like clothes, she had long blond hair with a splotch of purple in the middle and her eyes were azure.

"Why don't I get you something to eat?" said Mei.

The girl didn't reply but her stomach did for her in a large grumbling noise. Mei made a sandwich for her and the girl took it and began to hungrily eat it.

There was the sound of someone descending the stairs, right after Takehiro Matsuki appeared holding a 3 year old in his arms.

"Mie Who's that." said Takehiro pointing at the young girl.

"I found her outside alone and crying not to mention scared." Mie explained.

Takehiro set the young boy on the table next to the girl.

"Well Takato won't sleep." he explained.

The young girl looked at Takato and cocked her head to the side, Takato then mirrored the action. The young girl then did something unexpected and hugged Takato and the young boy hugged her back as if sensing what she was going through.

"Aw she's taken a shine to Takato." said Takehiro.

The young girl's eyelids dropped as she and Takato snuggled into each other and they both fell asleep.

"Well better check her for a name tag." said Mie.

She slowly peeled back the collar of the girls shirt and found a name tag.

"Odd Della Robbia. Who would name their child Odd." asked Mie.

"Don't know but we should call the police."

* * *

The police arrived and took the family to the station for questioning, Takehiro was looking after the 2 children while they drew pictures. Odd had finished her picture and held it up for Takehiro to see, he almost dropped the paper when he saw it. It was an expertly drawn picture on Takato with plenty of detail, he quickly showed one of the staff what she drew.

A child psychologist came in and asked Odd to draw another picture which she did, it was a weird looking squid-like monster but it was still expertly drawn. Everyone was baffled as to how a 3 year old could draw better than some adults.

Social services came to take Odd into care but she cried when they tried to take her out of Mie's arms. Finally the Matsuki's decided to take Odd in until her parents showed up. But everyone neglected to notice what still remained clutched in Odd's hand, it was a perfect white sphere no bigger than a marble and it was all that was left of her past.

"I think Odd might be a pet name for her so why don't we call her Olivia instead, a much nicer name." said Mie.

And it was decided that day that Odd Della Robbia became Olivia Matsuki, though most people still called her by her nick-name which was actually Odd.

Olivia and Takato were very close and did almost everything together, they both liked to help out in the bakery. People would always comment on how cute they were and nice for helping their mum and dad.


	3. Guilmon and Felidaemon come alive

**Chapter 2. Guilmon and Felidaemon come alive.**

**Just to let you know in my version I'm following the Sub and having the TV show of Digimon not be the first 2 seasons and instead have what ever I want it to be so I can fit it with the plot.**

Olivia Matsuki or Odd as she preferred, was at her desk going through her Digimon card to work out her best combo when she spotted a card she had never seen before. It was blue and in the middle was a D with a creature of some sort coming out of it all in a pixel design.

"Huh, I don't remember buying this one. I wonder what it does." she said.

Odd slashed the blue card through her card reader and it emitted a bright light and a series of digital beeps. When the light died down the reader began to glow and change shape, when the light once again died away the reader had transformed into a Digivice.

"This can't be what I think it is." said Odd staring at it.

Odd touched it and she felt the smooth solid surface of the D-Power.

"But these only exist in the show, don't they?"

Her Digivice was like the ones in the show she watched. It had a dark-pink base, a dark-purple strap, dark-purple ring around the screen, the buttons were dark-purple and the clip black.

It looked real and felt real, so did that really mean she was a Tamer?

Odd was mulling over her new accessory when her watch caught her eye.

"Oh no, school."

Quickly Odd put her cards and D-Power into her tin then grabbed her bag, skateboard and helmet then ran out the door.

Odd was far from a normal girl if you asked anyone who knew her. She had long blond hair held up in a anti-gravity ponytail, her hair had a natural strip of purple running through the middle, she wore mostly purple and other light colours for her clothes but made it work for her, she was a champion skateboarder, she could do gymnastics, a bit of fighting, play the guitar and a excellent artist and often represented the school in competitions. Odd always wore the same necklace which was the marble she had when she was little in a small metal cage to hold it, she also wore big headphones that apart from school and sleeping always wore around her neck or on her head.

Odd skateboarded down the street in the direction of her school, she came to some steps but instead of stopping jumped onto the hand rail and made her way down that way. Odd was the best skateboarder in the area and doing something like that was easy.

Finally Odd made it to school with a minute to spare. She took her helmet off and put it in her locker along with her skateboard.

The bell rang for class and Odd noticed the absence of a certain brother, she heard a sigh coming from out side and knew it was him.

"I heard that, you know the rules, if you show up late you'll have to wait." said the teacher to Takato.

"Who me?" said Takato.

A chuckle of laughter went around the class room.

"I'm sorry I'm late Miss Asaji."

Miss Asaji then turned her attention to the class.

"Know I want you all to pay close attention, this is going to be on your test." she said.

Soon Miss Asaji left the room and Takato started to muck up his apology. Odd rolled her eyes at her brothers antics while the rest of the class laughed. Odd got out a card from her pocket and stared at it, it was a Digimon she had made up called Felidaemon. Felidaemon looked like a normal cat but had purple fur, on it's front legs and tail were light purple stripes, it had razor sharp claws, around it's neck was a golden collar with markings etched into it, above it's eyes were light purple stripes and pink stripes bellow the jaw. Odd had spent hours making it look like a proper Digimon card, for some reason she was always set on that design.

* * *

At break Takato stayed in to write an apology while Odd hang out with Kazu and Kenta.

After school Odd walked with Takato to the park to pick up his cards which if you ask her is a stupid place to leave them, on the way the wind started to pick up. Takato explained to her why he was late and how the blue card appeared, she wondered if it was the same as what happened to her card reader.

They made it to the park and climbed into the concealed shelf where Takato's card box was giving of what looked like electricity. Takato shacked the box open because the electricity seemed to hold the lid shut. Finally the box opened and the cards and a glowing device spilled out, the glowing device turned into a D-Power with a white base and red highlights.

"I'm dreaming." said Takato.

"No your not." said Odd.

"How do you know?"

"Because that would mean I'm dreaming too. Which I'm not."

"Okay, lets get home the weather doesn't look too good.

Takato and Odd raced home to their family bakery and entered through the side entrance.

"High dad were home." both of them called to their father.

"High kids what'd you learn at…" their father said.

"Oh you know the usual, 2+2=4. Well we got a lot of homework to do, call us when dinner's ready." said Takato as they ran upstairs to their room.

Takato tipped out everything from his box in an effort to find the blue card. Odd opened her own tin and picked up her D-Power.

"Takato I didn't know if it was true but I got this, this morning." she said holding it up for Takato to see.

"How?"

"The blue card I think that's what made them transform."

"But then that would make us…"

"Yeah."

Odd watched as Takato tried to swipe his drawings and notes of the Digimon he made up through the D-Power but it got stuck.

"Don't tell me I broke it already." he said.

Odd took out her Felidaemon design and decided it wouldn't hurt to try, at least it wouldn't get stuck like Takato's. Odd slashed the card through her D-Power just as they were called for dinner. Just as they were leaving the room Takato's Digivice started to scan his drawings then both of the D-Powers displayed digieggs on the screens.

* * *

That night as Takato and Odd slept Takato had a dream of another Tamer and Digimon fighting another Digimon.

When they woke up Takato told Odd of his dream. Takato then walked to the window and looked at the two towers not too far off in the distance that they always got a feeling about.

"There's defiantly something weird about those towers." he said.

Takato then opened the window and ended up having a conversation with their dad who was bellow it.

At the park in the place they usually sat which happened to be a dinosaur Takato told Kazu and Kenta about his dream but they just made fun of him and said he wet the bed.

"It was real I saw it, and her." he said.

"Don't worry I believe you." said Odd.

"Thanks, but who was that girl. Wait a minute her Digivice it was exactly the same as ours."

Takato looked at his Digivice and saw that the egg had hatched, Odd checked her own and saw it too had hatched.

Takato and Odd found a compass pointing to their Digimon on the D-Powers. Takato threaded a piece of string through his D-Power and tied it around his neck. Odd just clipped hers to the inside of on of her pockets that happened to be made for a clipping device of some sort. The siblings then set off to find their Digimon partners.

They came to an ally and had to crawl through a tunnel infested with rats but eventually they came to the place where their Digimon were to emerge.

They walked down into some sort of pit and fog was blasted everywhere. They watched as from the fog 2 shapes came into existence. One was human sized and the other the size of and average animal.

The fog cleared enough for Odd and Takato to see who it was, it was Guilmon and Felidaemon. They were looking around questionably and making small childish noises.

"Is it really them?" asked Odd trying to get over the shock of seeing her Digimon come to life.

Takato tried to introduce himself to Guilmon but his Digimon didn't seem to notice him.

Guilmon looked at a bunch of rats and fired a blast as them while Felidaemon chased some other ones.

Guilmon and Felidaemon then turned to look at Takato and Odd making them slightly scared. Takato fell back as Guilmon came closer to him and called out in desperation.

"Guilmon stop!"


	4. Digimon, Digimon Everywhere

**Chapter 3. Digimon, Digimon Everywhere.**

"Oh no. I've created a Digimon and now he's gonna blast me to smithereens." said Takato covering his face as Guilmon came closer.

"Uh, nice Kitty?" said Odd as Felidaemon came closer to her.

Both Digimon sniffed their creators. Odd and Takato were both surprised and relieved when their Digimon rubbed into them with their faces.

"Oh." said Odd as Felidaemon pushed it's head under her hand.

Odd heard Guilmon make a sound that sounded like he was saying hi in a childish voice.

"This is the coolest." said Takato.

"I know." said Odd rubbing her partner between the ears making it purr.

"This isn't a word I use often but, she's so cute!" said Odd in a rarely used girlish tone, she also decided her Digimon was female.

"Cute?" repeated Felidaemon in the voice of a 5 year old girl.

"I can't believe this we created them, our own real life Digimon." said Takato hugging Guilmon.

"Right we should get out of here before someone comes and questions their sanity at seeing 2 children with 2 Digimon." said Odd.

Takato nodded. Some how they managed to get back the way they came and home all without getting spotted.

* * *

"Mum, dad were home!" called Takato as they entered the house.

Guilmon was hidden under a box they found and Felidaemon was doing a surprisingly good first impression of a stuffed animal.

"Ok Guilmon you have to be really quiet." Takato whispered to his Digimon.

"Hey kids your late home hu." said their dad.

"Dinner's almost ready." said their mother.

"Uh great." they both said.

Odd past the doorway and checked the parents weren't looking and seeing they weren't signalled to Takato to hurry. Takato past and dragged Guilmon with him, but their dad saw the box.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Ugh what's what?" said Takato.

"That box you've got."

"Oh the box, well you know it's a box to hold things uh yeah." said Takato stumbling for an answer.

"Don't be dragging any more trash up their Takato, Olivia. You know I'll just throw it out again later." called their mother.

"Okay!" they both called slightly annoyed.

"You have to stay under the box." Takato whispered to Guilmon.

"Takato?" asked their father as he popped his head round the door.

Odd and Takato quickly pretended to be carrying something heavy in the box, they both were laughing nervously.

"Come on Guilmon." they both whispered this time.

"Need a hand their kids?"

"No it's okay we got it." they answered at the same time.

Just as their father left the box containing Guilmon shoot up the stairs leaving them behind.

Odd and Takato sighed in relief as they finally got their Digimon to their room. Guilmon and Felidaemon looked around the room sniffing at everything, Guilmon sniffed at some stuff on the desk before shoving it off. Felidaemon began to scratch at the desk leg.

"Hey don't do the Guilmon." said Takato.

"Stop that Felidaemon." said Odd.

"Guilmon?" questioned Guilmon.

"Felidaemon?" followed Felidaemon.

"Listen Guilmon you've got to stay out of trouble, you can't just keep blasting things and knocking stuff over." said Takato.

"Yeah Felidaemon mum yells at us if we bring a box home but a digital dinosaur and cat, I don't think she'd ever be able to stop yelling." said Odd.

"Understand boy/girl?" the children said to the Digimon.

"I Guilmon?" said Takato's partner.

"I Felidaemon?" asked Odd's partner.

"Right. I'm Takato.

"And I'm Odd.

"Takatomon, Oddmon?" said their Digimon.

Odd and Takato sighed.

"We're not Digimon. Takato and Odd." said Takato.

"Takatomon." said Guilmon pointing at Takato.

"Oddmon." said Felidaemon.

Takato threw back his head and moaned while Odd just laughed knowing Takato would never change their minds.

"Look were human beings. How can I explain this? Let's see how can I explain this… that's it, I got just the thing. Wait!" said Takato before diving under the bed.

Odd laughed a little a her brothers attempts, she couldn't help it. Odd sat down and Felidaemon crawled onto her lap pushing her head under her partners hand signalling that she wanted to be petted.

"Good thing I hid this from mom, everything I think is cool she thinks is trash." said Takato searching under the bed.

Takato came out from under the bed with his goggles on.

"See Guilmon, a Digimon Tamer."

"Oh goggles." said Guilmon.

This puzzled Odd as to how he knew this without being told, she decided not to over think it.

Odd noticed Felidaemon eyeing her necklace that had escaped from under her clothes.

"This is my necklace, it's very special to me." Odd explained to her Digimon.

"Necklace special?" said Felidaemon.

"Yep it's the only link I have left to my past."

Felidaemon was entranced by the marble inside the metal cage that made the necklace, she could sense the power it held and the link it had with her partner.

"Kids dinner!" called their mother.

Both children told their partners to stay as they rushed down stairs, after dinner they went to bed snuggled up with their partners.

During the night Odd and Takato woke to find their partners growling at something out the window. But soon they stopped and they went back to bed.

* * *

Takato sneaked downstairs but got caught by his mum.

"Takato." she called.

"Hum?" said Takato with some bread in his mouth.

"Do you remember that time you found a cat and brought it home?" she said while Takato stuffed his pockets full of bread.

"I didn't just find it mom, that old lady gave it to me. Remember?" said Takato after quickly swallowing his bread.

"I know, I just want to remind you we can't have any pets. Are you listening Takato? What ever animal you and Odd have up in your room your just going to have to take it back, okay?"

"Ha-ha-ha mum your crazy, an animal." Takato laughed as he left through the door.

"Guilmon come down here." Takato told his Digimon.

Guilmon laughed as he jumped down with the box on him and landed on Takato.

"Down here not on me." Takato said.

"Oh sorry." said Guilmon.

"Man your heavy."

Odd laughed as she jumped from the roof onto a street lamp and slid down, she had her bag on her back, her helmet on her head and her board in her arm. Felidaemon jumped and landed in Odd's arms and she set her down.

"Do you ever leave the normal way?" Takato asked his sister.

"Normal's overrated." stated Odd.

Odd and Takato found an ally to leave their Digimon, they put up cardboard boxes to hide them.

"Now Guilmon since you can't stay at home your going to have to stay here while we go to school, okay?" said Takato.

Guilmon looked puzzled.

"Go school?" he asked.

"I know, I wish they had a class on Digimon. We'd have the best show and tell ever. Now we can't take you and Felidaemon to school but when we get home we can play all day, okay? So stay in that box"

"Play now."

"Oh I wish I could, now if you get hungry eat this." said Takato piling up the bread from his pockets in front of Guilmon.

"This is all I could find for you Felidaemon." said Odd giving her partner the leftover chicken from the fridge.

Both Digimon sniffed at the food unsure.

"Hu? Oh yeah this is food you eat it, see?" explained Takato taking a bite out of one of the rolls.

"Now you."

"Okay." both Digimon said and began to eat.

"Now stay here and be quiet and we'll see you soon, okay?"

And with that Takato hoisted himself over the boxes.

"Felidaemon stay with Guilmon and if your spotted the only thing you can say is meow, got it?" and with that Odd followed her brother.

"By Guilmon, by Felidaemon." the children called as they left.

Odd faintly heard Guilmon's and Felidaemon's howls and she felt her heart drop.

* * *

"See you at school." called Odd as her brother went to the park and she the school.

Normally she would go with Takato but this morning she had guitar lessons first thing that ended just before the bell.

Takato cheered as he got just over 3 meters in the long jump.

"Don't get to excited there Chumly I still beat you." said Kazu.

"And I still beat you." said Odd bringing Kazu down a peg.

The siblings looked in surprise as in the distance they saw a moving cardboard box and a flash of purple.

*Please tell me I didn't just see that.* both of them thought.

A while later they heard the fire alarm go off.

"You don't think?" said Takato to Odd.

"I hope not. Come on let go see." said Odd as they followed some of the students.

Odd and Takato ran up the stairs to where people were gathering. They heard people talking about a monster and this added to their worry, they stopped when they saw Guilmon's cardboard box on the floor and some purple fur.

Odd and Takato ran to look for their partners.

"Guilmon/Felidaemon." they said quietly as ran not noticing a boy look at them.

They ran out side the building looking for them.

"Guilmon, where are you?" panted Takato.

"Felidaemon!" called Odd.

They stopped for breath and to gather their thoughts.

"Where's all the food?" came a voice.

Odd and Takato sprinted around to the school kitchen.

"You know how long it took to make the meatloaf dry and crusty?" said a dinner lady.

"And my watery spaghetti sauce is all gone." said another.

*I knew they were trying to poison us.* thought Odd.

"The chocolate cake think of the chocolate cake."

"Oh they used that to reshingle the roof."

"It's them all right." said Takato. "No one else would eat that stuff."

They slowly walked away.

"Don't worry bro I'm sure we'll find Guilmon and Felidaemon." said Odd to her very upset brother.

"Guilmon, Felidaemon?" asked a voice.

They turned to see the boy who had looked at them when they went looking for their partners.

"You said Guilmon and Felidaemon, well didn't you?" he asked.

"Ugh…" was the siblings only answer.

"They're Digimon, right?"

"How'd you know that?" asked Takato.

"Are they Digimon Tamers too?" said a childish voice from behind the boy.

The owner of the voice stepped out to reveal it was a Terriermon.

"It's Terriermon, and he talked. I don't believe it. How?" said Takato.

Odd had to retain herself from shaking her head. Both of them had Digimon and they talked so why not others.

Terriermon laughed at them.

"You must not be very good Digimon Tamers if you can't keep track of your own Digimon." he said.

Takato was hurt by this remark while Odd just looked plain annoyed.

"Terriermon!" chastised his Tamer.

"What, what? It's not my fault if they stink at it right, right?" said Terriermon dancing around his Tamer.

Odd looked at her brother and sighed as he began to get emotional.

"He's right, he's right." Takato said as he ran off.

Odd looked back at the boy and his Digimon they at the retreating form of her brother.

"Sorry about him." said the boy.

Odd nodded her head and saw he was truly sorry for his partners actions.

"Bye!" she called to the boy and ran after Takato.

Odd being the better runner caught up to Takato who was thinking about Guilmon. Odd stopped Takato and turned him around.

"Listen to me Takato we'll find them but crying isn't going to help." said Odd though she was close to tears about losing her Digimon too.

Takato nodded sadly they both looked up to the sky then suddenly got an idea as to where their Digimon were.

They quickly ran too the school roof and when they opened the door there were their partners.

"Guilmon/Felidaemon." they called.

There partners turned round and spotted them.

"Takatomon/Oddmon!" they called.

The Tamers and partners ran at each other and the Digimon jumped on their Tamers, Guilmon knocked over Takato though because of the greater body weight. Odd and Takato hugged their partners and Odd finally let a few tears slip. Their Digimon questioned what was wrong but they just told them to stay out of trouble then they could play.

* * *

"Guilmon stop that." Takato said to his Digimon.

"But if we're not here to chase squirrels, why are we here. I like squirrels." said Guilmon.

Odd and Takato had taken their Digimon to the park, Felidaemon was currently asleep in Odd's arms.

"We're here to find a place for you to hide out while we're at school and stuff. And this seemed like a good choice because not a lot of people come here." explained Takato.

"Pretty." said Guilmon looking around.

They walked out onto a pitch.

"Nah this field's too out in the open, where can we hide you two." said Takato deep in thought.

As they were walking Felidaemon woke up and both she and Guilmon got a feral look in there eyes.

Suddenly Guilmon was kicked into a fence by another Digimon.

"Hey." said the siblings.

They looked to see a stern looking girl.

"What a lousy fighter, but a fight's a fight." she said.

Felidaemon leapt out of Odd's arms ready to defend Guilmon who was like her brother.

Takato said something about dreaming the girl. The girl just looked at him.

"So what it's time to fight, Renamon walk all over them." said the girl to her fox Digimon.


	5. Cry for help

**Cry for help.**

I'm having trouble continuing on with this story. I don't want to abandon it and I don't want to give it away. So I'm looking for co-writers to help with my story instead. That way I can finish some of these Fanfiction stories and make some new ones without having to leave some of my other ones behind.

If you want to help co-write this story, send me a private message and I'll check out your profile. I can have more than one co-writer but it means any ideas will have to be run through all of us and I will be the final decider, so there will be a maximum of five co-writers to it.


End file.
